Agent Kafka
Special Agent Kafka S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent History Austin Kafka was born in Hanover Germany to Victor and Helen Kafka on December 2nd, 1980. His parents were not very kind to Austin, ever. Helen and Victor would sometimes leave Austin at the baby sitter for entire weeks. Austin didn't understand why they continually disappeared until his twelth birthday. He remembers it like the back of his hand. That was the day Victor and Helen told Austin that they were members of an organization called Hydra. 'They had waited for the right moment, the time when Austin was breachable, when he could be peer pressured into joining Hydra. Austin joined hydra January 7, 1993. He had become one of their younger spies, taking up action to try and find secrets that other organizations knew. Searching for medicines that can make people invincible, for things unlike any other. On August 23, 1997, Austin had become an adult, and he could now make decisions for himself. Austin was tired of Hydra, tired of doing it's bidding, so he tried to quit. When he did that, Hydra leaders arranged for a death, but not for him. His parents, Helen and Victor, were killed on September 18, 1997. ' 'Hydra had arranged the death to look like the C.I.A. had done it (whom Austin was spying on before his absence). This motivated Austin more than ever to try and find their killers, and get vengance, and that's when S.H.I.E.L.D. picked him up. They were able to make him realize that Hydra had tricked them all along, that his parent's deaths had only happened because Hydra needed Austin to continue spying and to find the U.S. government's secrets. Austin then disappeared from Hydra for a while, and began working with S.H.I.E.L.D.. They helped him to learn different skills Hydra never did. They taught him how to execute a mission and make Hydra pay for what they'd done. ' 'Because of Austin, Hydra has kept itself hidden in the shadows for many long years, and he is still fighting to end their organization. He is one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most trusted Agents, and is the main recruiter for the Avengers. ' Personality At work, Agent Kafka is a very serious man and is very dedicated to his work. However, when he's just relaxing at home and not on assignment, he is more relaxed and can share in a joke or two. He's friendly to people who don't offend him and pays close attention to those who do. Appearance Agent Kafka is relevantly 6 foot 3 inches with brown hair and brown eyes. He's got a serious expression most of the time, and can always be found wearing a suit. He's handsome and strong looking. Specialties Agent Kafka can handle a gun and has special fighting forces of mixed martial arts and more. He can knock someone out in one simple strike to the neck. Agent Kafka is also very intelligent and can tell you a lot about things you might not know. Trivia *Agent Kafka once belonged to Hydra *Is not in a relationship, but is looking for one Gallery Kafka2.jpg|Young Austin Kafka Kafka3.jpg|Casual Kafka4.jpg|Work Outfit Category:Characters Category:Adult Category:Agents Category:Needs Work Category:Colin687/Characters